Sentimientos prohibidos
by Brico4889
Summary: Se suponía que no debía sentirse de ese modo. Él era un saiyano, un guerrero. Lo único que le importaba era luchar y hacerse más fuerte pero desde el momento en que la conoció algo había cambiado
1. Chapter 1

_**Planeta Vegeta  
**_

Bardock gruñó al salir de su cápsula en una de las plataformas de aterrizaje del planeta Vegeta. La misión en el planeta Karze había ido según lo planeado, y su escuadrón había eliminado todo rastro de vida, pero él había resultado bastante herido en el proceso.

Del resto de cápsulas salieron sus compañeros; Tomma, Totappo, Fasha, Panppukin, y la integrante más reciente del grupo, Gine.

Bardock frunció el ceño (más de lo habitual) al ver a esta ultima.

Gine solo llevaba unos pocos meses formando parte del escuadrón y su rendimiento había sido cuanto menos decepcionante; Dejando de lado su bajo poder de pelea, estaba el problema de que era muy blanda y no le gustaba luchar, lo cual era absolutamente inaudito en una Saiyana.

Bueno eso tal vez no era del todo exacto. Por lo que había podido ver cuando todos entrenaban en grupo, Gine no tenía ningún problema en pelear, lo que no soportaba era matar a sus oponentes. En más de una ocasión la había visto apartar la mirada antes de acabar con un oponente derrotado y la mayoría de las veces parecía odiar lo que estaba haciendo con toda su alma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar a Gine de sus pensamientos (era frustrante y molesto lo mucho que esa chiquilla parecía estar en su cabeza, últimamente) se cruzó de brazos y miró a todo su escuadrón.

"Voy a presentar el informe de nuestra misión, no es necesario que me esperéis, podéis ir a descansar, a emborracharos o hacer lo que os de la gana, pero tener los comunicadores activados. Tal vez nos den algunos días de descanso o tal vez tengamos que volver a salir de inmediato así que estar localizables ¿entendido?"

"Lo que tú digas, jefe" Dijo Fasha con un saludo burlón "Yo voy a la cantina ¿quien me acompaña?"

Totappo y Panppukin siguieron a su compañera, Tomma también fue con ellos, pero antes se acercó un momento a hablar con Bardock.

"Deberías ir a que te miren esas heridas"

Bardock gruñó como respuesta aunque en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Tomma sonrió ante la reacción de su capitán y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de ir a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Al final quedaron solo Bardock y Gine y si bien el capitán del escuadrón quería ir de una maldita vez a presentar el informe de su misión exitosa, y luego al centro médico a curarse, se dio cuenta de que la su subordinada estaba con la mirada baja, mordiéndose el labio, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando intentaba reunir valor para hablar con él.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Preguntó bruscamente, sin tiempo ni paciencia para esperar a que ella se decidiese a hablar.

La Saiyana más joven lo miró sorprendida por su tono contundente, pero enseguida se recuperó.

"Yo... Quería darte las gracias una vez más por salvarme. Y lamento mucho que te hayan herido por mi culpa"

Bardock la fulminó con la mirada. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca para oír eso.

"Ya te he dicho que lo olvides" Le espetó irritado "Y no vuelvas a mencionarlo. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Pero..."

Bardock se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Una pequeña, minúscula, parte de él le estaba diciendo que había sido demasiado duro ya que Gine solo estaba siendo... En fin solo estaba siendo Gine, pero estaba convencido de que era mejor así.

Sabía que ya empezaban a circular algunos rumores y burlas sobre él y Gine, y no quería dar motivos para avivar dichos rumores.

A él personalmente le daba igual lo que otros pudiesen decir a sus espaldas porque sabía que esos comentarios eran solo fruto de la envidia. Pese a que su escuadrón era solo de guerreros de clase baja habían logrado convertirse en uno de los mejores de todo el planeta, hasta el punto de que les llegaban encargos que por lo general estaban reservados solo para la elite. Debido a eso los comentarios mezquinos de sus "camaradas" no se habían hecho esperar.

El más reciente era que Gine solo había logrado unirse a su escuadrón debido a favores sexuales. Y pese a que intentaba no demostrarlo, saltaba a la vista que esos rumores molestaban mucho a la pelinegra.

Una autentica Saiyana habría ignorado por completo esos comentarios o se habría encarado con todo aquel que se atreviese a difundirlos, pero Gine era diferente al resto incluso en eso. Lo más curioso era que si bien la mayoría de veces lograba sacarlo de quicio también había algunas ocasiones en las que no podía evitar sentirse protector con ella . Por eso la estaba siempre vigilando durante las misiones y por eso quería evitar darles más motivos al resto de Saiyanos para estar hablando a sus espaldas.

Sin querer pensar más en eso, ya que últimamente Gine había estado demasiado presente en su cabeza para su gusto, entró en el centro de mando.

* * *

Gine realmente no tenía ni idea de como sentirse acerca de su capitán. La mayoría de las veces era hosco, bruto y maleducado (como la inmensa mayoría de su especie, siendo justos) pero en cambio cuando luchaban siempre la estaba protegiendo y casi siempre resultaba herido por eso.

Y cuando ella intentaba agradecérselo él la mandaba a paseo.

No soportaba esa incertidumbre.

Sabía que, con la excepción de sus compañeros de escuadrón, casi todos los demás Saiyanos la despreciaban, en especial debido a su débil poder de pelea y su naturaleza anormalmente amable, pero al menos ellos eran abiertos y claros en eso. En cambio Bardock parecía que a veces la toleraba, otras veces la odiaba y, en algunas contadas ocasiones, habría podido jurar que estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella.

Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que lo encontraba condenadamente atractivo. Sabía que eso era una estupidez, más aún tratándose de su superior pero no podía evitar pensar de ese modo, en especial cuando estaban los dos solos.

Claro que tal vez eso se debía a todas las veces que la había salvado. No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que llevaría tiempo muerta de no ser por Bardock y también sabía que hacía tiempo que iban circulando rumores muy desagradables sobre la relación que mantenían. Lo cual era francamente absurdo. Como si Bardck alguna vez pudiese verla como algo más que un estorbo con el que cargar...

Se detuvo en seco, bastante molesta, sin estar segura de donde había salido ese ultimo pensamiento. Vale que no fuese la saiyana más poderosa del planeta, y que odiase matar personas inocentes que solo querían vivir en paz, pero eso no significaba que fuese una inútil. Tan solo necesitaba entrenar más duro para mejorar. Si, eso era una buena idea. Tal vez podía pedirle a Bardock que la ayudase a entrenar para mejorar aunque solo fuese un poco sus habilidades de combate y no tener que depender siempre de su ayuda en las misiones.

Pese a que ya casi había llegado a su casa, se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección al centro médico, donde Bardock debía estar tratándose las heridas que había sufrido protegiéndola.

Al llegar fue al mostrador donde estaba uno de los trabajadores que el gran Freezer había prestado para que se ocupase de esas instalaciones. Era una criatura pequeña de apenas un metro y cuerpo de reptil. Gine era incapaz de recordar el nombre de la especie.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Preguntó sin apenas apartar la vista de la pantalla que tenia delante.

Gine puso su mejor sonrisa amable "Si, estoy buscando al capitán Bardock, acabamos de volver de una misión y creo que tenía que venir a tratarse las heridas que ha sufrido"

"¿Bardock, dices?" El reptil tecleó rápidamente "Si, aquí lo tengo. Lo han metido en un tanque de regeneración pero no parecía estar muy grave así que seguramente saldrá pronto. Está en la sala 8. Al final de este pasillo gira a la derecha y lo encontraras"

"Muchas gracias"

La amabilidad de la saiyana pareció confundir al trabajador, pero Gine lo ignoró y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado. Enseguida se encontró frente a una puerta con el numero 8 al lado y llamó un par de veces antes de entrar.

Dentro había un único médico, de la misma especie, comprobando las lecturas del tanque de regeneración en el que estaba Bardock.

"¿Y tú quien eres?"

"Me llamo Gine. Soy miembro del escuadrón de Bardock" Explicó ella "Me han dicho que estaba apunto de salir del tanque y necesito hablar con él"

"Hmm" Murmuró el médico "Pues llegas justo a tiempo. Ahora mismo iba a vaciar el liquido. Por suerte en esta ocasión estaba bastante ileso. Al menos para lo que Bardock está acostumbrado"

Gine asintió con comprensión. Bardock solía acabar bastante herido en todas las misiones, por lo que sabía desde mucho antes de que ella se uniese al escuadrón. Al ser el miembro más fuerte del equipo era el que asumía mayores riesgos y se encargaba de los enemigos más poderosos, en especial recientemente ya que cada vez les tocaba ir a planetas más peligrosos.

El médico vació el liquido del tanque y poco después Bardock salió, completamente desnudo.

Gine se puso roja de vergüenza al ver a su capitán en ese estado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, aunque fue un gesto inútil ya que la imagen había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí Gine?" La voz de Bardock sonó a sus espaldas. Pese a que sonaba bastante calmado, podría jurar que no estaba muy feliz de verla allí.

Gine tragó saliva varias veces, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida por no haber esperado un poco más antes de hablar con él, pero ahora ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

"Quería hablar contigo" Logró musitar con una voz más o menos normal "Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte"

Bardock la observó con una ligera curiosidad, preguntándose que querría pedirle.

"Puedes darte la vuelta, ya estoy vestido" Gine lo miró de reojo para comprobar que efectivamente ya se había puesto la armadura "Y tampoco importaría demasiado si me vieses desnudo... A menos que quieras aparearte conmigo, claro está"

Gine se puso incluso más roja que antes y abrió la boca con incredulidad "¡N-No digas estupideces!"

Bardock se rió de su reacción "Tranquilízate. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo"

Gine se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Por algún motivo el hecho de que Bardock bromease tan tranquilamente sobre acostase con ella la había molestado bastante.

"Espera Bardock" Lo llamó el médico cuando se disponía a irse "Estoy viendo aquí que el ultimo registro oficial de tu nivel de poder fue hace casi 8 meses. Si no te importa creo que deberíamos actualizarlo"

"Como quieras" Dijo Bardock, queriendo irse cuanto antes mejor.

El médico cogió un rastreador que había encima de la mesa y se lo colocó. Gine lo observó todo con bastante curiosidad ya que en realidad ella no sabía cual era el poder exacto de Bardock. Se decía que era el guerrero de clase baja más fuerte de toda la historia de su raza así que probablemente su poder debía rondar las 3.000 unidades.

El rastreador emitió algunos pitidos y mostró el nivel de poder de Bardock. El rostro del médico mostró absoluta incredulidad al ver el numero "I-Impresionante. Estás ligeramente por encima de las 7.000 unidades"

Los ojos de Gine se abrieron como platos al oír eso. ¿7.000 unidades? Eso era imposible, ningún guerrero de clase baja había llegado nunca a tener tanto poder. Incluso entre la clase alta lo normal era rondar las 5.000 o 6.000 unidades. Un poder como el de Bardock solo solía encontrarse en la elite del rey Vegeta.

"7.000 ¿eh?" Comentó Bardock como si no fuese gran cosa "No está mal"

Y salió sin decir nada más. Gine tuvo que correr para alcanzarle ya que parecía que él no iba a esperarla.

"Es increíble" Dijo Gine al llegar a su lado "Eres más poderoso que la mayoría de guerreros de clase alta. No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto"

"Aún no he alcanzado a la elite del rey Vegeta, por no hablar del propio rey" Replicó Bardock mientras ambos salían del centro médico "Y en un ejercito tan grande como el de Freezer seguro que habrá bastante tipos que son mucho más poderosos. 7.000 unidades está bastante bien, pero mientras siga habiendo gente más fuerte que yo no estaré satisfecho"

Gine miró a Bardock asombrada. Su poder era de solo 409 así que en comparación la fuerza de Bardock se le hacía inalcanzable y en cambio él le quitaba toda importancia porque aún había gente que era más fuerte que él. Sin duda era un autentico guerrero, siempre intentado superarse a si mismo y alcanzar su máximo potencial.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Bardock después de que estuviesen un rato caminando en silencio "¿Que querías pedirme?"

Gine parpadeó sorprendida, prácticamente había olvidado lo que iba a decir "¿Sabes si tendremos que volver a irnos pronto?"

Bardock negó con la cabeza "Al parecer nos quedaremos en el planeta por varios días, puede que más que una semana. No me han dicho el motivo, pero hay rumores de que se está preparando una invasión importante, en colaboración con las fuerzas de Freezer y quieren a los mejores escuadrones disponibles.

Gine frunció el ceño "¿Una invasión conjunta con el ejercito de Freezer? Eso es inusual"

Si bien técnicamente estaban todos al servicio de Freezer, el ejercito sayano estaba bajo el comando del rey Vegeta y casi nunca colaboraban con el resto de fuerzas de Freezer.

"Supongo" Bardock se encogió de hombros "¿Eso era todo lo que querías pedirme?"

"No. Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar"

Eso hizo que Bardock se detuviese y se girase para observarla con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios "¿Y por que crees que iba a hacer eso?"

Gine se mantuvo firme, sin dejarse intimidar por la proximidad entre ambos "Es obvio que soy el punto débil del equipo. Necesito hacerme más fuerte o acabaré muriendo. Y no puedo seguir contando con que tú me estés salvando todo el rato"

Bardock la observó atentamente hasta que su expresión cambio a algo que casi parecía amabilidad "Tu fuerza es solo la mitad del problema Gine. Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo cambiará el hecho de que no te gusta matar" Ella lo miró sorprendido, no había esperado esa respuesta "¿Vas a negarlo? Te he observado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que odias las matanzas y no soportas quitar una vida con tus propias manos"

"Odio matar a los inocentes" Respondió Gine finalmente "A los que huyen, a los que solo quieren vivir en paz. Pero cuando alguien me ataca me defiendo, seguro que eso también lo has notado y mi bajo poder hace que los rivales que son fáciles para el resto de vosotros supongan un gran esfuerzo para mí. Por eso necesito que me ayudes"

Bardock sintió una pequeña satisfacción al oírla. Allí estaba el orgullo saiyano. Tal vez no estaba tan presente en Gine como en el resto de su especie, pero claramente lo seguía teniendo. Su deseo de ser más fuerte para no seguir dependiendo de él a todas horas era prueba suficiente.

"De acuerdo, me has convencido, vamos"

De nuevo Gine se quedó sin palabras "¿Quieres decir ahora?"

"¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Preguntó Bardock con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro "Date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión"


	2. Chapter 2

Gine gruñó dolorida al estrellarse contra el suelo por quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos.

Era el tercer día seguido que estaba entrenando sola con Bardock y, aparte de los múltiples golpes y humillantes derrotas que había recibido, no tenía la sensación de que le estuviese sirviendo de nada. Tal vez su poder hubiese aumentado un poco, pero no lo bastante como para que esto mereciese la pena.

"Eres demasiado obvia con tus ataques" Le recriminó Bardock, cruzándose de brazos "Prácticamente es como si me estuvieses diciendo lo que vas a hacer, de antemano"

"Quizá se debe a que eres casi 20 veces más fuerte que yo" Se quejó Gine, poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

"¡No pongas excusas! El poder puro y la técnica de pelea son dos cosas muy distintas. A lo largo de los años me he enfrentado a individuos cuyo poder era inferior al mio, pero lo compensaban con una excelente estrategia en batalla" Los labios de Bardock formaron una sonrisa de depredador "Por supuesto eso no impidió que los matase de todas formas, pero aprendí bastante enfrentándome a ellos"

Gine no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante el tono y la sonrisa de Bardock. Obviamente ella no tenía la misma pasión y motivación que su capitán por las peleas. Sin embargo debía admitir que lo que había dicho tenía bastante sentido.

"Entonces ¿Que estrategia crees que debería usar yo al enfrentarme a tipos que me superan en fuerza bruta?" Preguntó, queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

"Tch ¿Esperas que haga yo todo el trabajo? Si no conoces tus propios puntos fuertes y débiles entonces eres un autentico caso perdido"

Gine se molestó ante sus palabras burlonas pero no lo demostró. Volvió a adoptar una postura defensiva, intentando adivinar cual sería la mejor forma de atacar a su capitán, sin embargo no tuvo que pensárselo mucho, porque Bardock atacó primero.

Apenas fue capaz de agacharse para evitar su puñetazo, y bloquear la patada que vino a continuación. Los ataques de Bardock eran tan fuertes que pese a que los estaba bloqueando todos, sus brazos y piernas quedaban doloridos por los impactos.

"Vamos, no me digas que esto es realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer" La provocó Bardock, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido de que al menos ahora Gine fuese capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

Evidentemente se estaba conteniendo mucho, pero había que admitir que la chiquilla era bastante rápida. Tal vez deberían probar un nuevo enfoque en el entrenamiento y centrarse en mejorar esa velocidad...

La patada de Gine golpeó en su rostro, haciendo que perdiese momentáneamente la concentración.

¡Maldita sea! Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había descentrado por completo, y había permitido que Gine pudiese golpearle.

Eso lo puso tan furioso que no midió bien la fuerza de su siguiente golpe, y hundió sin miramientos su puño en el estomago de Gine, provocando que ella cayese de rodillas, sujetándose el estomago con evidentes gestos de dolor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y verla en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sintió algo que casi nunca había sentido en toda su vida; Arrepentimiento.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro el que le hubiese hecho eso a Gine, incluso otro saiyano, lo habría aniquilado al instante pero al ser él el responsable lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí de pie sintiéndose enfermo consigo mismo.

Ni siquiera podía entender porque se estaba sintiendo de ese modo. ¿Y que si la había golpeado un poco demasiado fuerte? Eran guerreros, tenían que vivir con el dolor, esa era la naturaleza saiyana, sin embargo... Sin embargo no podía negar que odiaba verla herida, especialmente si él era el culpable.

"Vamos, no me seas llorica, no hay para tanto" A pesar de sus duras palabras la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta unas cajas que había cerca, para que pudiese sentarse

"Creo que me has roto algunas costillas" Se quejó Gine, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿Y ya está? No se tú, pero yo he tenido lesiones infinitamente peores y no me quejaba tanto"

"¡Se supone que estamos entrenando, no luchando a muerte!" Gritó Gine, cogiéndolo por sorpresa "Te pedí que me ayudases a entrenar porque pensé que con tu ayuda podría mejorar un poco, pero no voy a consentir que me utilices como tu saco de boxeo particular"

Bardock estaba gratamente impresionado de que tuviese las agallas para plantarle cara de ese modo. No podía negar que Gine era un autentico misterio; La mayor parte del tiempo tenia una naturaleza dulce y amable que resultaba vergonzosa para un miembro de su especie pero en ocasiones, como en estos momentos, podía mostrar una actitud digna de una autentica siyana.

"Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento"

Gine abrió la boca con asombro, sin acabar de creerse lo que había oído "Tú... acabas de... ¿pedirme disculpas?"

Bardock rodó los ojos, sin querer darle más importancia al tema "No he medido bien la fuerza de mi ataque y te he golpeado mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Ambos sabemos que si te atacase con todo mi poder podría matarte fácilmente, así que no puedo tener estas clases de deslices. Puedes ser un incordio a veces, pero eres miembro de mi escuadrón"

Gine estaba realmente sorprendida con las palabras de Bardock. Nunca habría imaginado que le fuese a pedir disculpas o que admitiese haberla golpeado demasiado fuerte por accidente. Se sintió extrañamente cálida, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al pensar en eso, a pesar de que no había nada remotamente romántico en la forma en que Bardock le había hablado.

"Bien, yo... eh... Acepto tus disculpas" Logró tartamudear.

"Que alivio" Se burló Bardock "¿Estás lista para seguir?"

"S-Si. Por supuesto"

Gine se levantó e iba a prepararse para seguir entrenando pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Bardock no se había movido, y tenía la mirada fija en la entrada. Miró en esa dirección y se le heló la sangre al ver a tres saiyanos parados en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Eran guerreros de clase alta. Se notaba por sus armaduras de ultimo modelo y sus posturas que delataban un aire de suficiencia y superioridad.

El que parecía ser el líder del grupo avanzó unos pasos "¿Eres Bardock?"

"Lo soy" Confirmó Bardock, observándolos a cada uno atentamente.

"Andando. El Rey Vegeta quiere hablar contigo"

Gine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír eso. Bardock también se sorprendió pero fue capaz de disimularlo con mucha más eficiencia que su compañera.

"¿Por que quiere verme, Vegeta?" Preguntó Bardock, haciendo que Gine se lo quedase mirando alarmada.

"¡Es Rey Vegeta para ti, maldito insolente!" Le espetó otro de los guerreros de clase alta "Deberías sentirte honrado de que el Rey incluso reconozca la existencia de un misero guerrero de clase baja como tú"

Bardock apretó la mandíbula con furia e iba a replicar algo, tal vez incluso iniciar una pelea, pero entonces notó un par de manos pequeñas sujetándole del brazo.

"Bardock, por favor, ve con ellos" Le pidió Gine "Se trata del Rey. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo. Sabes que habría consecuencias"

Ella lo miró suplicante, esperando que le hiciese caso. Se había dado cuenta de que Bardock pretendía enfrentarse a esos tres y por eso había intervenido. Pese a que estaba casi segura de que Bardock era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, era poco probable que pudiese vencer a los tres al mismo tiempo. Al menos no sin acabar herido. Y ella no podría ser de ninguna ayuda. Además, como ya había dicho, atacar a unos guerreros de clase alta tendría graves repercusiones no solo para él sino para todo el escuadrón, especialmente si dichos guerreros habían sido enviados por el Rey en persona.

Bardock pretendía librarse del flojo agarre de Gine y lanzarse a por esos tres, pero algo en su mirada suplicante le hizo cambiar de opinión. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo ella tenía razon. Darle una paliza a esos cretinos de clase alta no le traería nada bueno, salvo la satisfacción personal de hacerlo. Si él fuese el único en salir perjudicado aún se lo pensaría, pero había una buena posibilidad de que sus compañeros también sufriesen las consecuencias y no podía permitir eso precisamente ahora que las cosas les empezaban a ir realmente bien.

Además, mentiría si dijese que no sentía curiosidad por saber que quería el Rey de él.

"Está bien. Iré con vosotros a ver al Rey" Decidió Bardock.

"Tch. Como si tuvieses otra opción" Se burló el guerrero que lo había insultado.

Bardock decidió ignorar ese comentario y siguió a los tres guerreros de clase alta. Gine fue tras él, pero se detuvo cuando le bloquearon el paso.

"El Rey solo quiere ver a Bardock. Seas quien seas, no puedes acompañarnos"

Gine miró a Bardock, quien le hizo un gesto para que se quedase donde estaba.

Sin más remedio se quedó allí, viendo como se iban, con una extraña sensación de inquietud expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

* * *

"Así que tú eres el tal Bardock" El Rey Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, estudiando a Bardock con poco interés "No pareces gran cosa. Tal vez lo que me han contado sobre ti sea mentira, después de todo"

Bardock se quedó en silencio, aguantándole la mirada a Vegeta sin pestañear. Era consciente de que el Rey lo estaba provocando a propósito, esperando que él atacase, y no estaba dispuesto a caer en una trampa tan obvia. No era idiota, sabía que aún no era lo bastante fuerte para vencer al Rey, aunque lo intentase, y no iba a dejar que su orgullo le costase la vida de una forma tan estúpida.

Al ver que Bardock no pensaba morder el anzuelo, el Rey Vegeta se dejó de jeugos y activó su rastreador "Vaya, vaya. Parece que era cierto, después de todo. Cuando me dijeron que un guerrero de clase baja había registrado un poder de pelea superior a 7000 unidades pensé que se estaban burlando de mí. En realidad, maté al siervo que me trajo la noticia"

"Parece ser que lo mataste sin motivo" Señaló Bardcock, sonriendo con sarcasmo "Ya que estoy aquí, y sin duda estarás viendo mi poder en tu rastreador"

"Si. Un poder realmente alto para un misero guerrero de clase baja" Bardock frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pero no dijo nada "He pedido que me hicieran un resumen de los demás miembros de tu unidad. Una de ellas, la incorporación más reciente si no me equivoco, es bastante débil y me asombra que aún no la hayan matado. Los demás tienen un poder relativamente alto para ser también de clase baja, pero nada comparado con el tuyo. Y sin embargo parece que se os asigna planetas que, normalmente, estarían reservados solo para la elite"

"Somos buenos en lo que hacemos" Replicó Bardock, intentando entender a donde quería ir a llegar el Rey "Y somos Saiyanos. Aunque seamos de clase baja eso aún nos hace 1000 veces mejores guerreros que la mayoría de escoria que se puede encontrar en esta galaxia"

"Hmmm. Tal vez" Vegeta volvió a centrarse en su trono "En cualquier caso te he hecho llamar para comunicarte que serás ascendido a guerrero de clase alta y se te reasignará en un nuevo escuadrón perteneciente a la elite saiyana"

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, puede que incluso en toda su vida, Bardock se quedó sin palabras. Un guerrero de clase baja siendo ascendido a clase alta era algo inaudito, como máximo unos pocos habían logrado alcanzar la clase media, pero incluso esos eran casos muy aislados.

Si bien era cierto que él se había pasado años diciéndose a si mismo, y a sus camaradas, que las clases no significaban nada y su nacimiento no era excusa para no alcanzar un mayor poder, no pudo evitar una pequeña sensación de euforia cuando incluso el propio Rey reconocía sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo...

"¿Puedo preguntar que será de mi escuadrón?"

El Rey frunció el ceño, claramente molesto "¿Eso es lo primero que quieres saber? Esperaba al menos un mínimo de agradecimiento. Será la primera vez en toda la historia que un simple guerrero de clase baja alcanza a la elite, deberías sentirte muy honrado"

"Tan solo estoy interesado en lo que es mejor para el pueblo saiyano" Aseguró Bardock, antes de añadir como una ocurrencia tardía "Y para el gran Freezer, por supuesto"

El Rey Vegeta no parecía muy convencido, pero decidió responder su pregunta "Puesto que la mayoría de tu escuadrón lleva bastante tiempo trabajando juntos, seguirán de ese modo. Buscaremos a un nuevo miembro que te sustituyan. Tu segundo al mando pasará a ser el capitán, probablemente, ya que es casi imposible que alguien más fuerte que él acepte ser asignado a un escuadrón de clase baja"

Así que su equipo seguiría junto y Toma seguramente sería el nuevo capitán. Bien, eso dejaba a su escuadrón en buenas manos. Su mayor preocupación, si bien nunca lo admitiría, era que pusiesen a algún imbécil como nuevo líder y debido a eso todos sus compañeros muriesen pero parecía que eso era poco probable. El unico cabo suelta que quedaba era...

... Gine.

Toma era un buen hombre, o todo lo bueno que podía ser un saiyano, pero no estaría tan pendiente de Gine como lo había estado él. Era consciente de que su comportamiento con la miembro más reciente de su escuadrón había sido demasiado sobre-protector y, cuando él se fuese, nadie se encargaría de vigilarla del mismo modo.

Bueno ¿Y que? ¿Por que debería él preocuparse? A fin de cuentas nunca debería haber actuado de ese modo con ella. Si Gine era demasiado débil para cuidar de si misma entonces merecía morir.

Eso era lo que pensaba en general sobre cualquier ser con el que se encontrase, ya fuese saiyano o alienígena, sin embargo pensar eso sobre GIne le provocaba un malestar dentro suyo que no podía entender. Tenía que admitir que la chiquilla se estaba esforzando por mejorar, simplemente no tenía dentro el mismo espíritu de lucha que los demás miembros de su raza...

Maldita sea. No podía creerse que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer debido a Gine. Era totalmente estúpido e ilógico y, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese detenerlas.

"Con el debido respeto, voy a tener que rechazar esta oferta"

Vegeta se lo quedó mirando como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, algo por lo que honestamente no podía culparlo "¿Como dices?"

"No estoy interesado en formar parte de la elite y, sinceramente, creo que sería mejor para los intereses del pueblo saiyano si me quedó en mi actual escuadrón"

El Rey parecía tan furioso que podría ordenar que lo matasen en cualquier momento, sin embargo sus ultimas palabras llamaron su atención "¿A que te refieres con que sería lo mejor para los intereses del pueblo saiyano"

Bien, ahora tenía que ir con cuidado, si no media bien sus palabras estaría en serios problemas "Tú mismo lo has dicho; Mi escuadrón es el único de clase baja capaz de encargarse de planetas que normalmente solo podrían los de clase alta. Y eso se debe casi principalmente a que yo soy el capitán. Si se me traslada a otro escuadrón, dicho escuadrón ganará un buen miembro, pero mi antiguo equipo ya no será capaz de completa trabajos del mismo nivel y eso a la larga sería perjudicial para nosotros"

Vegeta no estaba nada contento con que un simple guerrero de clase baja le desafiase de ese modo, pero consideró sus palabras "Puede que haya algo de verdad en lo que estás diciendo, sin embargo me cuesta creer que tengas tanto respeto por el imperio saiyano como para sacrificar tu propia gloria personal"

Bardock sonrió con suficiencia "¿Quien ha dicho nada de respeto por el imperio? Simplemente te he dado una causa que justifique mi decisión. Si quieres saber el verdadero motivo, se trata de que no podré divertirme tanto como lo hago ahora en un escuadrón en el que todos me igualan o superan en fuerza"

El Rey apretó las manos pero finalmente sonrió "Está bien. Quieres tener a los rivales más fuertes solo para ti, puedo respetar eso. Sin embargo tendrás que demostrar que tu escuadrón realmente puede encargarse de los planetas más complicados. Y tengo el trabajo perfecto"

Bardock tuvo un mal presentimiento "¿A que te refieres?"

"Estamos preparando una invasión conjunta con el ejercito del gran Freezer" Bardock no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante eso "Sé lo que estás pensando; Los saiyanos casi siempre trabajamos independientes del ejercito de Freezer, pero este caso es especial. Se trata de un planeta extremadamente poblado y con un nivel de poder medio muy alto. La media ronda las 300 unidades y se han detectado múltiples individuos de más de 2000 y unos pocos más que superan los 5000"

Bardock estaba a la vez emocionado y preocupado. Con tales niveles de poder sin duda se lo pasaría en grande en ese planeta, sin embargo sus compañeros estarían en bastantes más problemas y Gine directamente apenas sería capaz de hacer nada.

"Nuestro plan" Siguió diciendo Vegeta "Consistía en enviar cuatro escuadrones de la elite, incluyendo el mio propio, a las ciudades más pobladas del planeta y destruirlas. Esas ciudades servirán como base para que lleguen los soldados del ejercito de Freezer qué, como ya sabrás, con mucho más débiles que nosotros, pero también muchísimo más numerosos. En cualquier caso, vamos a añadir tu escuadrón al plan. Esto seguro de que a Freezer no le importará tener un quinto punto de partida para que su ejercito empiece a tomar el planeta" El Rey sonrió con suficiencia "¿Que me dices Bardock? ¿Crees que tú y los tuyos estaréis a la altura?"

"Sin problema. Será divertido tener un verdadero desafío para varias"

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras confiadas, lo único en lo que no dejaba de pensar era en que Gine, casi con total seguridad, no lograría salir con vida de ese planeta.


End file.
